Keep Your Eyes Open
by Shitsuren Hane
Summary: The Hunger Games AU Ochi-Nihon, once known as Japan, is a fallen land of the said nation. To remember its people about the 'Dark Days of the Rebellions', a survival game was held every year, and each and every ten districts of the nation were required to send two tributes of both sexes every year. The game is called 'Samui Kiga.' Game 2: "I Volunteer!"


**Author's Notes:**  
This is partially inspired by _**fyerigurl**_'s version of PoT/Hunger Games fic, and partially the original thing (books+movies)

Just a heads up, there will be OCs, no shonen-ai/yaoi and certainly no Sakuno :/ Sorry, Sakuno fans, but I like her the way _**fyerigurl**_portrays her as a high-school student rather than the normal, dull, shy girl is ._.

Most of the original characters are part of YoT (Yume o Tsuikyuu) and one of them belonged to nfra :3 (Not telling who, it'll be a surprise :D)

The district are based on main and more noticeable schools in the fandom. There's a slight spoiler on what district number is Higa and Shitenhouji is. :D

The title and the ratings are subject to change, because...you know that I'm such a fickle sort of person. Ò-Ó;;/

I don't own Prince of Tennis nor Hunger Games; I merely own my OCs :3

LET THE –games- STORY BEGIN!

* * *

**Game 1: Fallen Japan**

There once was a place in the Asia region known as Japan. Harmonious and peaceful, the nation had managed to stand back up numerous of times, no matter what happened. Be it floods, earthquakes, landslides or tsunamis, Japan will be standing back up on its own.

That was until the Nuclear War; a war that torn many nations apart.

Nations, not only Japan, developed nuclear weapons. Scientists were unaware of the lives that will be sacrificed in developing these death tools. They were all focused on pursuing fame and fortune. By the time they tested it, war broke out. Day by day, week by week, month by month, millions of lives perished in the battles of the nuclear weapons.

When it all stopped, Ochi-Nihon had arisen. A nation that was feared and ruled with an iron fist; the nation was stricter than it was before.  
Cities, towns and villages were demolished, leaving one central living area each. Regions were split and reformed into ten different districts. Each district contributes to a certain industrial activity. None of the district reaps what they sow; all of them were given away to the Chuushin-Machi, formerly known as 'Tokyo'.  
Socially, the people of respective district merely socialized amongst themselves. Gates surrounded the district's borders, and those who were caught were executed, in public. Still, some managed to sneak out of them, searching for a lost sanctuary. Despite this, the dialects from their old nation's culture were still preserved. District 10 still maintained their Kansai accent in their everyday lives' conversations while District 9 had conserved their Okinawa dialect.

Because of the cruel reign of the government, a rebellion group whom called themselves 'Jiyuu Hanran' had arisen. The days of scientific researches were relived once more, but in order to maintain its citizen's numbers, animals were used as test subjects. They were bio-engineered; their DNA was modified to make them become stronger, more ruthless and reliable.  
Within 13 years, Jiyuu Hanran was defeated. Rebels were sent back to their hometown, and executed right in front of the public. Beheaded, stabbed and bled to death, hanged; those were punishment that Ochi-Nihon gave its people who dares to defy them.

In order to remember, what the Chuushin-Machi residents would dub it, the 'Dark Days of the Rebellions', each district must contribute two brave boys and girls to fight a battle-royal pageant. The tributes from each district must fight in order to live, and the survivor is a sign of Ochi-Nihon's mercy and generosity. The game was anonymous, until on the 13th game, all tributes had died from sheer hunger and cold. It was soon named, 'Samui Kiga'.

* * *

OK, so the prologue is sort of short |D Not to mention chessy-tastic!  
Another heads-up; yes, there are nine main schools in TeniPuri (Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Higa, St. Rudolph) but...since I want to add some more 'spices' in this fic, I added Teikoku (An OC school) from YoT :3

**Preview for the next chapter:**  
Reaping Day, a day that every district fears, and some anticipates. Who will be chosen this year? Who will volunteer themselves for the game? Find out in **"I Volunteer!"**

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! Critics, suggestions and ideas are often welcome! *bows down*_


End file.
